The History of Kerra (House Item)
}} Book Text Through my own experiences, I have gained knowledge and insight into the kerra. Each part of this history tome can only be completed in its own time. Story 1 In the long-ago, the tall rocks stood proud on the hills of Odus. "Come and play," whispered the winds, but the rocks said, "We are rocks; we cannot move." And the winds caressed the rocks, shaping them and softening their edges. And so formed the first kerra. Being of the rocks and wind, the kerra are strong and proud, yet graceful and lean. The kerra were scattered by the wind across Odus. Not knowing each other, they fought, sometimes to the death. Until Kejaan came. Kejaan was wiser than all other kerra. Where he traveled, the rocks rolled gently away and the winds carried news to him. The fighting of his kind saddened Kejaan, and he walked from tribe to tribe, joining them together as one. This was the kerra's Golden Time, when all tribes learned one tongue and fought with one another no more. Many things did the wind tell Kejaan and he passed along the knowledge to all others. The kerra prospered. Until that day that an ill-wind blew, bringing with it the ship of Erud and his ilk. They stepped on the rocks that were the kerra ancestors and built walls to block the wind. They pushed the kerra from the lands of their forefathers. They brought death. With them, whether they meant it or not, the Erudites brought diseases for which the kerra had no name and no cure. Even Kejaan succumbed, though he left his son Vah Kerrath as leader. The winds howled and the rocks wept. It was a bitter time. Vah Kerrath blamed the Heretics, whose studies brought darkness and shadow to Odus. They studied the darkest arts of necromancy. They had killed his father; they would need to die. Even some of the Erudites fought with the Heretics. We kerra were caught in the midst of their battle. And then the winds yet again came and said to the rocks, "We will bear you elsewhere," and they blew hard, fast and strong. Story 2 With a gust of immense power and strength, the winds carried the village of Vah Kerrath away, to Luclin. Vah Kerrath embraced his new home and named the tribe that came with him the Vah Shir. Many of those who had not flown with the wind left Odus, the land of their birth. In the west, they settled upon Kerra Isle. Another tribe went east to an island in Erud's Crossing. Yet another tribe moved into the StonebruntMountains. The winds could carry news from tribe to tribe, though sometimes the kerra did not heed its words. When they listen to the winds, however, the kerra learn many things. This is how they learned to fish, after all, by listening to the wind. The kerra have a saying, that one who achieves greatness has "earned her stripes." This is because the great Kejaan was striped, although nowadays kerra fur has many colors and patterns. A kerra knows by the looking which tribe another kerra is from by the color and pattern - although this is only for us to know. Now, the Vah Shir on Luclin were different than the kerra on Norrath. Their ways were different, for they grew up so far away. Until a day came when the veils between the worlds were lifted and many Vah Shir came home. They had earned their stripes in the rough lands they lived, and yet they longed to be one with us again. We welcomed them home, taught them what they had forgotten, and they heard with their own ears the wisdom of the wind. Story 3 Ages of the world passed and the kerra listened and learned. Through our brothers of Luclin, we grew stronger. Through our sisters of Norrath, we grew in wisdom. We returned to the old ways, as much as we could. One day, the winds changed. No longer our mother, it shrieked and cried. It was a voice of pain and yearning. What it sought, we do not know. It tore apart the mountains and the woods. It stirred the depths of the seas. The rocks, too, were changing. No longer fixed, they pushed and pulled, crying out in their agony. We were unable to comfort them. No offerings brought it peace. The lands reformed in unnatural ways. In the sky, Luclin heard the torment and in sympathy it burst asunder, sending its children to join with Norrath. But Luclin was (and is) a poweful place, and its children were great. They destroyed what they meant to join. Now all the worlds are different. Those of the Vah Shir look to Luclin and cannot but wonder if any who remained still live. Then the wind brought to Evora the Word, and we understood. In the cities of men, our mother winds cannot find us and beneath our feet, the rocks do not know our names. But if you stand beyond the walls and listen, you can hear them yet calling us. And one day, we will answer.